cucumberquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Thebestmaster
Thebestmaster, also known as the Forsaken Masterpage 739' '''or' Besty'''page 781 for short, was created by Stevepage 818 "to be the best." He was made for the purpose of causing fear to Dreamsiderspage 811page 783. Unfortunately, he's very bad at actually achieving this goal. Even though he spent millennia sealed away in Glass Mountain, researching fears the entire time, he has no grasp on what's actually scary to anyone. He tries to invoke "fear of flying" with paper airplanespage 795, "fear of loss" with a rigged video gamepage 774, and more in the same pattern. He proves to be no threat to the protagonists for the duration of Chapter 4. Although he shares a naming convention with the Disaster Masters, it is unknown if he's actually considered one of them. He wasn't created by the Nightmare Knight, and he doesn't have a Disaster Stonepage 785. He was imprisoned within the Stone Seal at Glass Mountain by the Nightmare Knightpage 739 hundreds of thousands of years agoUnused Chapter 4 Q&A scenes, but the reasons for this are unknown as of yet. The legends about him are spoken of only in "the scariest of tomes," unlike the rest of the Disaster Masters' known history, and they say that even the Nightmare Knight feared his power. However, in Mismastered, the Nightmare Knight sends Cordelia into Thebestmaster's lair as a prankpage 776page 820, implying that he already knew that Besty was harmless. Appearance Thebestmaster is very small, and appropriately Halloween-themed. He has a dark blue jack-o-lantern head with Frankenstein Bolts, a patchwork cloth body, and a top hat. A snake appears to be perpetually chasing a mouse around the brim of his hat. His hands are detached white gloves, suspended by marionette strings attached to puppet crosses floating above. The cloth of his outfit and hat are mostly purple, according to how they look under natural lightingpage 818. Personality Although hopelessly incompetent without guidance, Thebestmaster is nothing if not determined. He spent his 500,000 years of isolation working towards tirelessly towards the goal Steve gave him, planning out his Thousand Fearspage 757 for whenever the heroes would arrive. He even invites constructive criticism on his scary act via surveyspage 775page 784 he gives to his victims. He's also prone to mood swings, quick to anger or despair when things aren't going right. He throws an angry fitpage 780 when the heroes aren't scared of him, and later asks to be sealed away so he can have the time and space to improve his scary act again. He willingly sinks into a pitpage 805 which he believes to be bottomlesspage 807 while he's wallowing in self-pity about his failures. He's very expressive and dramatic with all of his emotions, and he likes to act as well. Even after asking to be sealed away again, he insists on pausing that just to perform a play when Cucumber ends up in a Punisher Pumice costumepage 791. Abilities Although he uses them in largely useless ways, Thebestmaster actually has quite an impressive set of powers. His main power is spontaneously creating objects. He can create just about any set of items imaginable, including various mundane furniture and appliances, or changing his own outfitpage 793. He even created a full-size stage play setup, complete with a custom stage, props, and audience seating--all at the snap of his fingerspage 792. The building where his "Thousand Fears" occur is likely a pocket dimension of his own creation. The heroes start in the icy caverns around Glass Mountainpage 755, but they are pulled in by a strange darknesspage 758 that takes them into an elevator. The elevator opens into strange, dark rooms that are mostly empty save for whatever "scary" thing Besty has put inside. It also goes to a separate floor for each fear, implying that the pocket dimension has at least 1,000 floors. Notably, when Besty is sent out of the pocket dimension (by entering the space beneath the oversized bathtub drainspage 797), everyone else is also ejected from the pocket. They all appear in the same place they were before entering Besty's buildingpage 798. Thebestmaster can also float. He does so regularly just to move around (since he doesn't have legs, and wouldn't otherwise be able to move around), but he can also float as high up as he wantspage 814. Additionally, as seen in many cases in the comic, the kids' magical abilities are less effective on their progressively more powerful foes. Thebestmaster is no exception, even if he is harmless. Peridot's signature spell has been known to freeze Dreamsiders (such as King Croissant) in place for, presumably, up to a few dayspage 294Cucumber Quest: Book 2 - The Ripple Kingdom; bonus comic. However, when used on Besty, the spell has little effect. He breaks out of the crystal immediately, likening it to a "wet paper bag."page 787 Trivia * According to GGDG, the snake and mouse on his hat are named Snakesty and Mousty respectively. * Snakesty and Mousty's positions are reversed when Besty is in Super-Thebestmaster DX Ultra form. * Besty does not know what horsesChapter 4 Bonus 1 or dollarspage 812 are. It is unknown whether Dreambucks (Dreamside's currency) are called "dollars" normally, or if Steve learned the word elsewhere. * According to GGDG, if Besty had a Disaster Stone, it would be called "the Thebest Stone."Tweet by GGDG: if thebestmaster had a disaster stone... * Thebestmaster frequently makes jokes riffing off his own nickname, e.g. when someone calls him "desperate," he says "Despy for short."page 788page 816 References Category:Disaster Masters Category:Characters